


Have You Memorized

by dontflipyourlyd



Series: The Fic Writer Awakens (my TFA fics) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, Teacher!Poe, because come on that's the cutest fucking thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontflipyourlyd/pseuds/dontflipyourlyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Jess/Rey and parents meeting when they take their kids to class au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Memorized

“Why’re we waiting in the car?” Owen said, clutching his lunch box in the back seat of Jessika’s car. “Mr. Poe is fine with me going into his room early.” 

“I know, sweetie.” Jessika looked around again, but the dented red Nissan and its owner wasn’t pulling into the lot, so she sighed and unlocked the door, stepping out into the cool October air. “Let’s go.” 

“I can walk by myself,” her son said, unbuckling his seat belt and sliding out of his seat. Jessika opened Owen’s door, holding out her hand for him to take. He accepted her gesture out of reflex and they began to cross the parking lot together. 

“I have to talk to Mr. Poe about what he needs me to bring in for the Halloween party on Friday,” Jessika said.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see if Hannah’s mom is there?” Owen swung their intertwined hands back and forth between them. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jessika said, keeping her eyes facing the school ahead. 

“Uh huh,” Owen said. He didn’t mention anything else about Hannah’s charming young mother, leading Jessika through the glass doors into the brick building. As a third grader, it was Owen’s first year on the second floor, and he had taken to the transition beautifully, especially with the help of his teacher, Mr. Poe Dameron. 

Owen’s pace quickened as they neared Poe’s room, and Jessika purposefully fell behind to let him pull her the rest of the way. She entered the classroom a step after Owen, smelled the chalk and the wooden scent of the pencils, and then stopped dead in her tracks. 

Rey was there, crouched next to her daughter Hannah’s desk, looking at her daughter’s version of the autumn-themed art project that Owen had brought home the previous night. She was dressed differently than usual, her usual sweatshirt off and tied around her waist, revealing that she had on a white tank top underneath, framing her shoulders and clinging to her waist and hips. Her eyes on her daughter, Rey had a gentle smile on her face, a curl of brown hair already slipping out of Rey’s three buns and crossing her cheek. 

“Ms. Pava,” Poe said, and Jessika turned, feeling her mouth slightly open and shutting it immediately. “Nice to see you.” Out of the corner of her eye, Jessika saw Rey look up at her. She wasn’t sure if Rey kept her eyes on her longer than was normal, and fidgeted slightly.

“Nice to see you too, Mr. Dameron,” Jessika said. “I wanted to know if there’s anything you need me to do for the Halloween party.” 

“Actually, I already have a parent bringing in enough snacks to feed an army, so I’m hoping it’ll satisfy the class,” Poe said, dimpling in a way that made Jessika a little sorry that she wasn’t interested in men anymore, “and the kids are making decorations for the room in Mr. Finn’s art class.” 

“Are you sure I can’t do anything to help with cooking?” 

“You’d have to ask her,” Poe said, then turned towards where Rey and Hannah were still at the young girl’s desk. Rey was already looking towards them (had she been watching Jessika the entire time?) and stood when Poe gestured to her, weaving her way through the desks towards Poe and Jessika. 

“Ms. Pava, you know Hannah’s mother, right?” 

“We’re on the PTA together,” Rey said, not taking her eyes off of Jessika, who would have been intimidated by the eye contact if it were not for the smile at the corner of Rey’s lips and the light in her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Jessika said, unable to say anything else at the moment.

“Wonderful,” Poe said, smiling at both of them. “I’ll leave it up to the two of you to discuss, then. Lovely to see you both again.” He walked away, leaving Jessika to speak for herself again. 

“Walk with me down to the parking lot?” Rey said. “I’ll be late for work if I don’t hurry.” 

“Sure thing,” Jessika said, wincing to herself about how that sounded, then waved good-bye to Owen. 

The two women began to walk down to the parking lot, pausing occasionally to let groups of children by them. 

“What’s your job?” Jessika asked Rey. 

“I’m a mechanic,” Rey said. 

“That sounds complicated.” 

Rey laughed quietly. “I’ve always been good with my hands, I’ve been playing with car parts since I was little.”

“Right,” Jessika said, desperately trying to think of something else to talk about. After a few long moments without conversation, she was going to ask Rey about the snacks, but instead she said, “You noticed me at PTA meetings?” 

“Of course,” Rey said, and Jessika somehow felt the warmth of her gaze on her skin. Rey didn’t say any more than that until they exited the building, but the silence wasn’t awkward anymore. Jessika hurried to hold the door for Rey, who thanked her with a widened smile and a faint flush to her cheeks that made Jessika’s heart jump. 

“So, the snacks for the party,” Jessika said as they approached the parking lot. 

“I’d love help,” Rey said. “Maybe tonight. Tomorrow night. Whenever. I work days, so I’m free during the night. You can bring Owen over, if you want.” 

“Owen’s at his dad’s tomorrow night, if you’d like to do it then,” Jessika said.

Rey nodded. “Hannah’s with her other mother for the rest of the week, after tonight. So tomorrow night is perfect.” 

“Just us, then.” Jessika said, stopping beside her car. “No kids.”

“No interruptions,” Rey said, stopping as well, and her eyes visibly flickered to Jessika’s lips as she bit her own. 

Jessika swallowed. “Great,” she said, her voice fainter than she’d have liked. “How’s seven sound?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel if that's a thing that people want. I could also do a Finn/Poe companion fic. Comment to let me know if there's an audience for that.


End file.
